Fakiru Week 2014
by SonataOfTimeAndSpace
Summary: A collection of seven one-shots in celebration of Fakiru week! Rated T for possible cursing in future chapters. Also, uploaded chapter one almost two days early, sorry
1. Green

EDIT: Fixed some typos etc.

A/N Hi, this is my first time writing for Fakiru week and I am pretty damn excited. Also, these will each be of different lengths, since I found some of these prompt quite hard to work with ^^'.

But anyway, let's do this!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Princess Tutu in general.

* * *

><p>Green<p>

She saw it everywhere and always.

She saw it as a duck, swimming in the pond. Weed, algae and lilypads, bringing more colour to the deep blue water.

And as a human, she hadn't stopped seeing it. It was always there and even though that was normal, she had a feeling it followed her. "_Like a shadow_," she had said once, with the lack of better words.

She saw it in early spring, in the little snowdrop flowers, that fought to reach the surface through the thick layers of snow and would bathe in sunlight after winning against it. In the stems of the other flowers, that would bloom later and fill the fields around Golden Crown with colour and joy. She would make flowercrowns to put on his head, making him blush which caused her to laugh softly and smile.

She saw it in summer, she saw it in the leaves hanging with the fruits that grew on the trees. In the green apples that fell from the tree they sat underneath, often on their heads, making angry faces at the tree that'd make the other laugh.

She saw it sometimes in autumn, when the last green leaves they saw in summer started to wilt and fall down on the grass, bearing the colours brown, orange and yellow. She would run in them happily, while he would look and smile. He usually muttered something around the lines of "idiot" or "moron" but they both knew he didn't mean it as an insult.

And she usually didn't see it in the winter, since all the grass was covered with the pure white layer. However, inside there was a tree, decorated with orbs that shone gold, silver and crimson. They always had fun decorating it, while Charon looked at the two of them, smiling.

And then there was _that.__  
><em>

Neither of them had expected it to be there and he had even told Charon to not even get it inside the house. Yet it was still there: a little green twig with small white berries, hanging over the door of Fakir's bedroom.

They were forced to stay true to this tradition by Charon, who was amused by the situation, as he had noticed the glances the boy and the girl/previous duck would throw at one another when the other wasn't looking.

She saw it in his eyes, his hair. Green was everywhere around her.

However.

Both their faces were unmistakenly red when they pulled away.

* * *

><p>I really don't know, sorry<p> 


	2. Test

Hey everyone,

Day 2 of Fakiru is here and for the occasion I wrote a crappy Highschool au story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Princess Tutu

* * *

><p>Test<p>

It was a normal Friday to Fakir. He had planned to go home after school, make some homework and then write something. However, when he was making this planning on the way to his locker, he heard a voice shouting his name."Hey Fakir!" The green haired boy turned around. A red haired girl came running towards him. He smiled at her."Hey Ahiru." The girl was silent. He sighed."What do you want?""Can you help me study for the biology test for next Thursday?" She asked.

Fakir sighed. "Sure. I have to study as well anyway." Ahiru smiled. "At my place this time? We studied for the previous English test at your house." "Okay, let me just grab my books from my locker." "Sure, the next bus won't be going for another 15 minutes, so take your time."

They'd become friends in the second year of middle school. Not many people knew how and Fakir had planned to keep that number limited. She had joined the local ballet school earlier that year, surprised to find the stoic, moody boy in the same group. He had gasped at her entrance that day and even told her to not tell anyone about his love for dancing. She had just nod and started to notice him more. She saw him with lunch more often, even inviting him to sit with her at some point, and started talking to him more, at school as well as after dancing since they both had to take the same bus home. They had become friends along the way and everything was 'normal'. It had gotten on like that for two years, until a few months ago; the first day of highschool.

They had taken the bus home after the opening ceremony like they always did and had taken the spot they always took on Monday. It was a pretty normal day.

But...

When Ahiru stood up to get off the bus (her stop was two stops earlier than Fakir's) he had stopped her and hugged her. Neither of them knew why he did it and neither of them knew why they couldn't let go.

Eventually she had let go or she would've missed her stop.

They took the bus to Ahiru's house, sitting in a surprisingly weird silence. It didn't surprise her though. She caught herself looking at him quite a lot the last few weeks and found herself wondering about how he was doing in the evening. And though she kept denying it the last two years, she knew it.

She liked him.

Quite a lot.

They got out at the stop in front of her house and after digging in her bad for a while, she found her key and opened the door."Would you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Something else?"

"Coffee sounds nice."

'He already drinks coffee,' she thought as she put in the water and the ground coffeebeans. She still couldn't stand the taste of it. "You just have to get used to the bitterness," he had told her once. She got a glass of water for herself and they waited for the coffee to be finished.

"What do we need to study again?"She asked. He sighed loudly. "Did you even pay attention last time we had biology? We have to study chapter two to four.""Three chapters?! That's so much more then we had to study in middle school." "Well it is called high school for a reason. They have higher expectations from us." She pouted. "I know you jerk, no reason to act like I'm dumb."

"I don't think you're dumb, I..." His face got a pinkish glow. "I'm just stating the facts. I'm sorry if I insulted you." She started to blush as well. "Oh, ok. It's alright then." Then the coffee was ready.

They went upstairs to her room. The walls were covered with posters of ballet performances and pictures of her and the rest of the ballet class at performances in costumes. Some pictures had the two of them on them, since they were dance partners. He dropped his bag on her bed and sat down. She sat down in a huge chair they had gotten upstairs and in her room with a lot of effort. But it was there, and she sat in it quite often. They put their drinks on a small table and got their books. "So, what do you know already and what would you like to take a look at again?"He asked. She started to flip to chapter 2. "I would like to take another look at page 30 and page 36." He nodded. "So what do you not understand?" "I don't understand the anatomy of plant cells. Why do people say that only plant cells have a vacuole?" He shuffled on the bed, trying to find a more confortable position. "Animal cells have vacuoles too, however they are much smaller. Ok I think something's wrong with your bed."Ahiru stood up, her long red braid fell of her lap. "Let me see, waaah." She did not see her schoolbag laying on the ground, tripping her. Fakir stood up to catch her, but tripped as well. He spun his back to the ground in a faint attempt to catch her anyway but that ended up with her face crashing into his and making their lips touch the other's. They both stood up, with their backs to each other, both their faces a bright red. Ahiru turned around. She'd expected it to be more awkward, but somehow it felt... almost enjoyable. She'd kissed him! Sure, it was by accident, but it still counted. Fakir turned around as well. His face still a bit pinkish, but not as much as a minute ago. She slowly walked towards him. 'Now's my chance,' she thought, while fiddling with her fingers. He looked at her, then at his feet, a bright pink hue dusting his cheeks. "Fakir?" "...What is it?"

"I like you."

He embraced her. Immediatly after she said three little words. He didn't care about what Mytho would think and how he would laugh at him. He didn't care that they could get stared at that Monday.

And he certainly couldn't care less about the test.

He only cared about telling her why he had hugged her that day in the bus. And why he wanted to be around her so much.

So he did.

"I like you too."

* * *

><p>See you guys tomorrow with 'Gate'<p> 


	3. Gate

Gate

"Faki-hir." Ahiru has holding tightly unto his arm, hiding behind is back while looking around her anxiously. "Why did we go to that movie again?" Fakir looked irritated. "You decided to come with me by yourself, you have no reason to blame me," He said, after sighing and turning right. He'd seen an advertisement of a movie that had just been released in the theatre in Gold Crown that had looked interesting. Wanting to do him a favour, Ahiru decided to take him there. "You want to do something fun right? You always go out with me to do things I like, so why shouldn't we go out doing something you like?" She had said, when he asked her if she was sure the day before they went to the movie. She had looked so excited to take him somewhere and do something he wanted to do. He tried to convince her, he didnt have to go per se. But she didn't change her mind and was sticking with her decision. He was fine with it but he was worried about her.

Because you see;

She hadn't realised it was a horror movie.

Fakir didn't find it that scary, he went there mostly because the story seemed interesting, but Ahiru was terrified the entire time.

It was about a mansion where a monster lived, that closed the gates as soon as someone entered them. It was called Gate with a subscript that said; "Don't enter it, no matter how desperate you are."

The movie wasn't that great either, so now Fakir was stuck with negative thoughts about a bad movie and a scared girlfriend. The walk home wasn't that bad. He made shushing sounds, while allowing her to hold his arm and telling her it was going to be okay. That was until they walked past the academy.

It was dark, cold, windy and the entire scenery seemed to remind Ahiru of the movie because she started to whimper and was burying her face in Fakir's coat. He stopped when he felt her face trying to hide away from what frightened her into is back. He turned around. "Hey, are you alright?" He was looking straight at her face. It was red and big tears were running down her cheeks. She shook her head in reply and almost tackled him while pulling him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's fine, it's just the academy gate, there's no monster there. Remember all the times you walked through these gates. All the times you ran through them, looking for Mytho. The night after you tried to save Mytho from Kreahe. Were there any monsters those times? Was there anything that frightened you, except losing Mytho?" She shook her head once again. He pulled her out of his chest, allowing him to see her face again. "See, there's nothing bad behind these gates," he said while wiping the remaining tears of her face. He smiled. "Better?" She smiled back.

"Much."

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really tired and didn't have any inspiration at all.<p> 


	4. Fantasy

Fantasy

He saw her every single day. Dancing, gliding and jumping over the water surface, carried by small translucent wings that sprout from her back. And everytime he hid in the shadows. Afraid of her beauty, of the glares he got when he went out of his cave.

That was until one fateful day.

She had come upon the lake like usual, her long red hair held together in a long braid, her hair intertwined with flowers in every colour imaginable. She had begun dancing a slow dance, twirling around on the tips of her toes and making an occasional jump. He had seen it from the beginning to the end plenty of times, yet everytime, he was enchanted by her. He longed to be with her, to guide her further through her dance, to touch her soft skin and to not be feared by someone in this world.

He thought he had wished that last thing out loud, because when she was near the bush he was hiding in, she looked at him and smiled. He gasped and had fallen over out of surprise. She giggled. "Who are you?"she asked, her voice sweet and gentle. He tried to crawl back into the woods, longing for the darkness, when she pushed the branches of the bushes aside. She smiled at him. Hadn't she seen his body? His huge scar? The little stump on one side of his head where he once had a long elf ear? She didn't seem to care about any of those things and offered him her hand. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you." She finally seemed to notice his ears, for she looked at him, worriedly. "What's wrong with your ears? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" She started talking about injuries and how they were to be looked after and Fakir didn't seem to be bothered. "I'm fine, it's been like this for a long while, so it doesn't that much." She still looked at him, wanting to make sure he was fine. "How did you get in this state?" she asked and he started to talk.

He had been one of the forest folk, a group of wood elves. However he was more reckless and went further into the woods than the others. He wrote what he had seen everyday in a journal, but now and then he wrote imaginational journeys. In those, he flew past waterfalls, fought monsters and saved entire villages. But one day, he wasn't thinking straight. He had heard a rumor about a pack of werewolves terrorizing a town nearby and thought about his stories. He tried to save the town and it worked out okay.

But...

His parents had followed him to the village. They had protected him, both died in battle when one werewolf had tried dragging him off by his ear, ripping the top part off and leaving a huge gash that went from his right shoulder to his left hip. He wasn't the same afterwards. He was traumatised and started straying off whenever there was a full moon. They had banished him. He still came out when he ran out of food and they allowed him to buy food at the market.

She looked at him, filled with different emotions. Fear, pity, confusion, every emotion started filling her eyes after he was done with his story. She sighed. "You must be lonely,"she said softly. He looked away. "But you're not alone in that you know. I don't have my parents as well and I'm also not that welcome in my hometown." He looked at her, surprised. "Why?" She stared at her feet. "I'm clumsy, I stutter a lot and I'm always late for everything. It is only when I dance on the lake that I don't have any of those qualities." She smiled sadly. He didn't know what to say. "Uhm, I've been watching you." She looked at him surprised. "It started around a year ago, when you started to come dance here." His face was flushed slightly red. "You dance really well." She stood up. "Do you dance?" "I used to, why?" He asked. She grabbed both of his hands. "Dance with me."

They spent the rest of the evening dancing. Well, they couldn't decide on who was going to lead, so they just spun around for a while.

But it was a night neither of them would forget in a long time.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the sappy ending.<p>

And again sorry for the late update


End file.
